


Всё для зрителей

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Это что... — начал Дэдпул, и Хорёк всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы замотать головой и уйти в несознанку.





	Всё для зрителей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spectator's Sport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152339) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



— Это что... — начал Дэдпул, и Хорёк всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы замотать головой и уйти в несознанку — вот только Дэдпул был далеко не таким идиотом, каким его представляли люди.  
— Да, — сказал он.  
— Со мной и...  
Хорёк задумался, насколько будет больно, если в тебя потыкают ножом. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Да.  
Дэдпул ещё немного потаращился на экран компьютера.  
— Ты реально думаешь, что он такой гибкий? То есть, мне он всегда казался чутка зажатым. Во всех смыслах, если ты меня понимаешь.  
— Честно, понятия не имею. Слушай, Уэйд, это просто...  
— Может, спросить его?  
Хорёк задумался, насколько болезненным окажется взрыв мозга.  
— Нет. Ни в коем случае. Абсолютно исключено.  
— У Нэйта отличное чувство юмора, — сообщил Дэдпул. С малость обиженным видом. — Он ничего тебе не сделает, Хорь. Чёрт, да если я спрошу в подходящий момент, он может даже пригласить тебя в следующий раз посмотреть лично.


End file.
